2020 Pacific typhoon season
WARNING! SOME WEB BROWSERS AND COMPUTERS HAVE DIFFICULTY VIEWING THIS PAGE. The 2020 Pacific typhoon season has no official bounds; it ran year-round in 1964, but most tropical cyclones tend to form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean between June and December. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean, north of the equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the date line and north of the equator are called hurricanes; see 1964 Pacific hurricane season. Tropical Storms formed in the entire west pacific basin were assigned a name by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center. Tropical depressions in this basin have the "W" suffix added to their number. Tropical depressions that enter or form in the Philippine area of responsibility are assigned a name by the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration or PAGASA. This can often result in the same storm having two names. The 2020 Pacific typhoon season was the most active season in recorded history with 340 storms. It had already beaten the previous record (1964) of 52 depressions by early June. Systems Typhoon Noul Tropical Storm Dolphin Severe Tropical Storm Kujira Tropical Storm 04W Tropical Depression 05W Tropical Storm Chan-hom Tropical Depression 07W Typhoon Linfa Typhoon Nangka Tropical Depression 10W Tropical Depression 11W Severe Tropical Storm Soudelor Tropical Depression 13W Main article: Tropical Depression 13W (2020) Tropical Storm Molave Main article: Tropical Storm Molave (2020) '' Typhoon Goni Tropical Storm Atsani Severe Tropical Storm Etau Typhoon Vamco Tropical Storm Krovanh Tropical Storm Dujuan Typhoon Mujigae Tropical Storm Choi-wan Severe Tropical Storm Koppu Tropical Storm Champi ''Main article: Tropical Storm Champi (2020) Tropical Storm In-Fa Tropical Depression 26W Severe Tropical Storm Melor Typhoon Nepartak Tropical Storm Lupit Tropical Storm Mirinae Typhoon Nida Tropical Storm Omais Tropical Depression 33W Severe Tropical Storm Conson Tropical Storm Chanthu Typhoon Dianmu Typhoon Mindulle Tropical Storm Lionrock Severe Tropical Storm Kompasu Tropical Storm Namtheun Tropical Depression 41W Tropical Storm Malou Severe Tropical Storm Meranti Tropical Storm Rai Typhoon Malakas Tropical Storm Megi Severe Tropical Storm Chaba Typhoon Aere Tropical Storm Songda Tropical Depression 50W Tropical Storm Sarika Severe Tropical Storm Haima Typhoon Meari Tropical Storm Ma-On Tropical Storm Tokage Tropical Storm Nock-Ten Severe Tropical Storm Muifa Tropical Storm Merbok Severe Tropical Storm Nanmadol Tropical Storm Talas Severe Tropical Storm Noru Tropical Storm Kulap Typhoon Roke Tropical Storm Sonca Tropical Storm Nesat Severe Tropical Storm Haitang Tropical Storm Nalgae Tropical Storm Banyan Super Typhoon Washi Typhoon Pakhar Tropical Storm Sanvu Tropical Storm Mawar Severe Tropical Storm Guchol Tropical Storm Talim Severe Tropical Storm Doksuri Tropical Storm Zeta Zeta crossed into the Western Pacific on July 6. It dissipated on July 10 without any impact. Tropical Storm Khanun Tropical Storm Vincente Tropical Storm Saola Tropical Storm Damrey Tropical Storm Haikui Tropical Storm Kirogi Severe Tropical Storm Kai-Tak Tropical Storm Tembin Tropical Storm Bolaven Severe Tropical Storm Sanba Severe Tropical Storm Jelawat Severe Tropical Storm Ewiniar Severe Tropical Storm Maliksi Severe Tropical Storm Gaemi Tropical Depression 90W Tropical Storm Prapiroon Typhoon Maria Tropical Storm Son-Tinh Severe Tropical Storm Bopha Tropical Storm Wukong Tropical Storm Sonamu Tropical Storm Shanshan Tropical Storm Yagi Severe Tropical Storm Leepi Tropical Storm Bebinca Tropical Storm Rumbia Tropical Storm Soulik Tropical Storm Cimaron Severe Tropical Storm Jebi Severe Tropical Storm Mangkhut Tropical Storm Utor Tropical Storm Trami Tropical Storm Kong-rey Severe Tropical Storm Yutu Severe Tropical Storm Toraji Severe Tropical Storm Man-yi Tropical Storm Usagi Tropical Storm Pabuk Tropical Storm Wutip Tropical Storm Sepat Severe Tropical Storm Fitow Tropical Storm Danas Tropical Storm Nari Typhoon Wipha Severe Tropical Storm Francisco Tropical Storm Lekima Tropical Storm Krosa Tropical Storm Haiyan Tropical Storm Podul Severe Tropical Storm Lingling Severe Tropical Storm Kajiki Tropical Storm Faxai Severe Tropical Storm Peipah Tropical Storm Tapah Tropical Storm Mitag Tropical Storm Hagibis Tropical Storm Neoguri Severe Tropical Storm Rammasun Tropical Storm Matmo Typhoon Halong Tropical Storm Nakri Tropical Storm Fengshen Tropical Storm Kalmaegi Tropical Storm Fung-wong Severe Tropical Storm Kanmuri Tropical Storm Phanfone Severe Tropical Storm Vongfong Tropical Storm Nuri Tropical Storm Sinlaku Typhoon Hagupit Tropical Storm Jangmi Severe Tropical Storm Mekkhala Tropical Storm Higos Tropical Storm Bavi Tropical Storm Maysak Tropical Storm Haishen Severe Tropical Storm Ann Tropical Storm Bart Typhoon Cam Tropical Storm Dan Tropical Storm Eve Severe Tropical Storm Frankie Tropical Storm Gloria Severe Tropical Storm Herb Tropical Storm Ian Tropical Storm Joy Severe Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Storm Lisa Tropical Storm Marty Tropical Storm Niki Tropical Storm Orson Severe Tropical Storm Piper Tropical Storm Rick Typhoon Sally Tropical Storm Tom Tropical Storm Violet Tropical Storm Willie Severe Tropical Storm Yates Tropical Storm Zane Tropical Storm Able Severe Tropical Storm Beth Tropical Storm Carlo Severe Tropical Storm Dale Tropical Storm Ernie Typhoon Fern Tropical Storm Greg Tropical Storm Hannah Severe Tropical Storm Isa Tropical Storm Jimmy Tropical Storm Kelly Tropical Storm Levi Typhoon Marie Tropical Storm Nestor Severe Tropical Storm Opal Tropical Storm Peter Tropical Storm Rosie Severe Tropical Storm Scott Tropical Storm Tina Severe Tropical Storm Victor Tropical Storm Winnie Tropical Storm Yule Tropical Storm Zita Typhoon Amber Tropical Storm Bing Severe Tropical Storm Cass Tropical Storm David Severe Tropical Storm Ella Tropical Storm Fritz Tropical Storm Ginger Tropical Storm Hank Tropical Storm Ivan Typhoon Joan Severe Tropical Storm Keith Typhoon Linda Tropical Storm Mort Tropical Storm Nicole Severe Tropical Storm Otto Tropical Storm Penny Tropical Storm Rex Tropical Storm Stella Severe Tropical Storm Todd Tropical Storm Vicki Typhoon Waldo Tropical Storm Yanni Typhoon Zeb Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Storm Babs Tropical Storm Chip Severe Tropical Storm Dawn Tropical Storm Elvis Tropical Storm Faith Tropical Storm Gil Tropical Storm Hilda Tropical Storm Iris Tropical Storm Jacob Tropical Storm Kate Severe Tropical Storm Leo Tropical Storm Maggie Tropical Storm Neil Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Storm Paul Tropical Storm Rachel Tropical Storm Sam Severe Tropical Storm Tanya Tropical Storm Virgil Severe Tropical Storm Wendy Tropical Storm York Tropical Storm Zia Tropical Storm Able Typhoon Baker Tropical Storm Charlie Tropical Storm Dog Severe Tropical Storm Easy Tropical Storm Fox Tropical Storm George Tropical Storm How Severe Tropical Storm Item Tropical Storm Jig Tropical Storm King Tropical Storm Love Tropical Storm Mike Severe Tropical Storm Nan Tropical Storm Oboe Typhoon Peter Tropical Storm Queen Tropical Storm Roger Severe Tropical Storm Sugar Tropical Storm Tare Tropical Storm Uncle Tropical Storm Victor Tropical Storm William Typhoon X-ray Severe Tropical Storm Yoke Tropical Storm Zebra Tropical Storm Sail Tropical Storm Zero Tropical Storm One Tropical Storm Two Tropical Storm Three Tropical Storm Four Tropical Storm Five Severe Tropical Storm Six Typhoon Seven Tropical Storm Eight Tropical Storm Nine Tropical Storm Angela Severe Tropical Storm Brian Tropical Storm Colleen Severe Tropical Storm Dan Typhoon Elsie Tropical Storm Forrest Tropical Storm Gay Typhoon Hunt Tropical Storm Irma Severe Tropical Storm Jack Tropical Storm Koryn Tropical Storm Lewis Typhoon Marian Severe Tropical Storm Nathan Tropical Storm Ofelia Tropical Storm Percy Tropical Storm Robyn Severe Tropical Storm Steve Tropical Storm Tasha Tropical Storm Vernon Tropical Storm Winona Severe Tropical Storm Yancy Tropical Storm Zola Tropical Storm Abe Tropical Storm Becky Typhoon Cecil Tropical Storm Dot Tropical Storm Ed Severe Tropical Storm Flo Tropical Storm Gene Tropical Storm Hattie Typhoon Ira Tropical Storm Jeana Tropical Storm Kyle Severe Tropical Storm Lola Typhoon Manny Tropical Storm Nell Tropical Storm Owen Tropical Storm Page Tropical Storm Russ Tropical Storm Sharon Tropical Storm Tim Tropical Storm Vanessa Typhoon Walt Tropical Storm Yunya Severe Tropical Storm Zeke Tropical Storm Amy Tropical Storm Brendan Tropical Storm Caitlin Tropical Storm Doug Tropical Storm Ellie Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Storm Gladys Typhoon Harry Tropical Storm Ivy Tropical Storm Joel Tropical Storm Kinna Tropical Storm Luke Severe Tropical Storm Melissa Tropical Storm Nat Typhoon Orchid Tropical Storm Pat Severe Tropical Storm Ruth Tropical Storm Seth Tropical Storm Teresa Typhoon Verne Tropical Storm Wilda Tropical Storm Yuri Tropical Storm Zelda Typhoon Axel Severe Tropical Storm Bobbi Tropical Storm Chuck Tropical Storm Deanna Tropical Storm Eli Tropical Storm Faye Tropical Storm Gary Typhoon Helen Tropical Storm Irving Tropical Storm Janis Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:2020 Pacific typhoon season Category:Super Typhoons Category:Future Seasons